1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a display driving device with an improved function of protecting against electrostatic discharge (ESD) and an improved charge share function, and a display system including the display driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor chips become more highly integrated, more static electricity is generated from fine wirings via pads, and thus, the semiconductor chips are damaged. An ESD protection circuit or an ESD protection element is provided to prevent damage to elements of internal circuits of the semiconductor chips by ESD. The ESD protection circuit generally includes a resistor, a diode, a bipolar junction transistor (BJT), and the like. However, in general display driving devices, resistance of an ESD protection resistor that is disposed on an output pad directly affects output characteristics of the general display driving devices. When resistance of the ESD protection resistor is increased, output waveforms of the display driving device are not good and heat dissipation of the display driving device becomes severe, and thus, output characteristics of the display driving device are lowered. On the other hand, when resistance of the ESD protection resistor is decreased, output characteristics of the display driving device are improved, but a function of protecting against ESD is reduced. Thus, a display driving device with an improved function of protecting against ESD and improved output characteristics is required.